Love It Or Hate It
by Greenboy57959
Summary: There Is A Thin Line Between Love And Hate. There Is A Thin Line Between Matthews and Hart.
1. Love It Or Hate It

This ** _is my new series and I hope you like it._**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

I woke up in the morning and broke my alarm clock cause it was getting on my last nerves. I went straight to my closet and put on the clothes that Shawn had bought me. It was black shirt **#B.A.D** and dark ripped jeans. Then I put on my blue leather jacket and jammed on my boots. I went straight out the door cause my mom already left for work. I guess I'll eat breakfast at the Matthews hoping Josh had not left yet because he spent the weekend at the Matthews. So I had slept over with Riley.

* * *

 _ **The Matthews**_

 _ **Still Maya's POV**_

While I was over at the Matthew's house I was eating and staring into Josh's dreamy eyes. Then somebody tapping me twice and I knew who it was so I grabbed her hand and I hit her back saying:

"Why are you doing that?!" I asked her half yelling.  
"You haven't said anything to Josh since Saturday"  
"Sup Cuteness" I said looking towards Josh.  
"Maya I'm to old for you whether you like it or not." he said.  
Maya got up and step towards him.  
"But I like you anyways whether you love it or hate it."  
"Even though I tell you I'm to old for you I kinda like our little game."  
She stepped closer and kissed him on the cheek. She automatically left with Riley with everyone shocked to death.

* * *

 **School... Mr. Matthew's**

"Today we are going to learn the thin line between love and hate. For example when a person keeps pulling you in the more you love them when they rip your heart out the more they are going to hate you."  
Maya starts staring at Mr. Matthew's then she raises her hand and says, "It that really true".  
"If it wasn't true why would I be telling you this Maya."  
So she thinks for a minute.  
"I don't understand" Riley said knowing that her father will make an example comparing Josh and Maya's situation.  
"If a guy knows this girl likes him and he keeps flirting with her and everything she will like him even more. But when he rips out her H(e)art, she will hate him as much as she liked him."  
Maya raised her hand," May I be excused" and with that she left the classroom.

* * *

 **Lunch**

 **Maya's POV**

After Mr. Matthews lesson I was wondering if that was true. Well of course it was, but was Josh doing that? He wasn't such a bad guy. I guess... If he was then Auggie wouldn't look up to him. So he's a great guy. I guess...  
I sat down at our usual lunch table beside Riley across from Farkle. Farkle was going on and on about world domination and _of course_ that was interesting but I was lost in though.  
"Maya!" he said distracting me from my thoughts.  
"What?" I said irritated.  
"Are you thinking about Mr. Matthews lesson?" Riley asked me.  
"I was wondering if it was true.."  
"Is it about Josh?" Lucas asked with laughter in his voice. It irritated me that he had something on me.  
"Of course it is Sundance. But that can't be happening?" I said yelling a little.  
"I don't know, but there's a thin line between love and hate." Farkle said.  
I couldn't avoid it was true whether I loved it or hated it.


	2. Fainted

_**Second Chapter You Guys! I Give Half Credits On Chapter 1 To My Awesome Sister. Emoji. Hope You Love This.**_

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

After school I went to Riley's house and I slammed my book bag on the couch and went in the kitchen to make me a sandwich.  
Then Riley came up to Maya and said, "Why are you so in to Josh".  
Then Maya stared at Riley for a few minutes, "You know why I am into him".  
That's when Mr. Matthew's came in and said, "Maya we need to talk".  
So they went into Riley's room and talked about what happened in the morning.  
So Maya said, "What's to talk about Mr. Matthew's".  
"Just sit down Maya. Listen, give me a reason why you kissed Josh this morning."  
Then Maya starts to yell at Mr. Matthew's  
The she says, "You know why I like him. That's why I kissed him that morning."

* * *

 **Maya's POV  
** After we left the room I went straight out there house without evening saying nothing.  
And went straight home and got in my bed.  
Then my mom came in and said, "Maya are you okay".  
"The Matthew's just called and told me that you was upset".  
"Yes I am upset, do you know why". Then she came out the blue and she said, " It's Josh".  
"Why does everyone keep saying that yes I kissed him".  
Then suddenly I knock came at the door. Then when my mom went to go answer it, she called my name.  
And I knew something was up so I went to the door, then when I saw who the person was I just fainted.  
In five minutes I woke up and I was sitting on the couch next to Josh.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	3. I'm Coming For You

_**Hey y'all I left a part one on Fainted, so now I am now going to do a part 2 so here I go.**_

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

Well like I said I was sitting by Josh and I said to him, "What are you doing here Josh".  
He just sat there and stared for a minute then he said, "You know why I am here". That when my mom came in and put an ice pack on my head also she said,  
Does anyone want some cookies and I raised my hand and said, "me".  
Josh did not want nothing cause he already ate when he came here.  
While I was eating my cookies we started to talk I little bit about why was he here.  
And he said, "When I got to The Matthews house and they told me everything. About the lesson that y'all learned in class and Mr. Matthews talked to you and you got mad and left and came here. So yeah."  
I was hot mad then I said, "I am coming for Riley and Cory."


End file.
